


Running out of time

by gagakuma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Death, Hospital, M/M, jemmy is a sick boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma
Summary: 10 days of shipping day 7: Madilton - HospitalJames Madison is a sick man and Alexander refuses to leave his bedside at the hospital.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Look at that, another fic! This is once again for the 10 days of shipping. Today's prompt for me is Madilton - Hospital.

Alexander was holding James’ hand gently, rubbing the back of it with his thumb in soothing circles. The man was still sleeping; had been almost the whole day. He looked sickly and his breathing was shallow. Alexander didn’t know if he would be able to pull through it this time. This wasn’t like the normal flues James got all the time. 

Alexander jumped out of his thoughts when he felt his hand being squeezed weakly. He immediately looked up at his husband’s tired face. At least he was smiling, even though it was a weak smile. 

“Hey. Are you never going home to get some rest?” James rasped.

“That’s what coffee is for, darling.” Alexander said and winked, successfully making the other man chuckle softly.

Alexander brought James’ hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles lovingly before looking back at him. “How are you feeling today?” He asked, sounding almost afraid to hear the answer. 

Madison noticed this hesitation and fear in Alexander’s words. He didn’t want to lie to him either, though. He didn’t want anything sugar coated so he wasn’t going to give him that. 

“Worse than yesterday, not gonna lie.” James finally said, smiling sadly. 

Alexander bit his lip hard and closed his eyes briefly. The doctor had said that if he doesn’t improve now, then it’s going to be the end of it. Alexander wasn’t ready to lose James, not his James. They had been in and out of the hospital for months now because of the lung condition James had. It started to get a lot worse real fast. Now they had been staying at the hospital two weeks straight, always hoping that maybe tomorrow Alexander would be able to take his man back home. However, it was quickly starting to look like such a thing would never happen again. It broke both of their hearts. 

When Alexander opened his eyes he stood up from his chair and sat himself down on the hospital bed. Slowly he leaned down and pressed a loving, desperate kiss on James’ chapped lips. He was careful to not move his oxygen tubes. 

“It’s okay. Just get some more rest. I will be here when you wake up again.” Alexander whispered. 

James looked at his husband with tired eyes. He felt like it was about time to go and leave all this pain behind. God, how much he wanted the burning pain to stop. However, he didn’t want to leave Alexander behind. It would break the man completely. He still couldn’t protect him from that pain, no matter how hard he tried. 

“I love you, Alex. Never forget that.” James said, breaking the crushing silence between them. 

Alexander looked down at him and looked ready to cry. He nodded and pressed a kiss on James’ forehead. “I love you too, so fucking much.”   
James fell back to sleep soon after that. His body was giving up. Alexander was sitting there, next to him, holding his hand while trying to tune out the daunting sound of the heart monitor. It was steady for now, it was steady for a few more hours. 

It was already dark outside and Alexander decided to grab himself another cup of coffee to stay awake in case James needed anything. However, he barely made it to the door of the hospital room when the damned heart monitor hit a flat line, the sound intensifying. It felt like time slowed down and everything happened in slow motion. Alexander turned around in disbelief, coming face to face with James’ lifeless body as nurses and doctors rushed into the room. Someone pulled Alexander outside. It felt like a decade when someone finally came to talk to him. They said that James didn’t make it. His heart gave out. That’s all that Alexander heard. He didn’t remember much from it. He only remembered the blinding pain as he was wailing next to James in the cold hospital room. 

It was all over now. Nothing left to lose. It had all been taken away from Alexander, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you want to share your thoughts! You can find me on tumblr and Instagram as gagakumadraws and on Twitter as GagakumaDraws. If you want to support me, you can buy me a coffee (https://ko-fi.com/gagakumadraws) and help me draw and practice writing because I need caffeine for that XD Thank you to @HamilHam for beta reading this fic!


End file.
